


Winky Cat Face Emoji

by eeveestho



Series: Yakulev Week 2015 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, mentioned bokuroo, mentioned inushiba, mentioned sexual acts, past kuroyaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveestho/pseuds/eeveestho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat logs between Kuroo and Yaku about that tall hyperactive first year that Yaku can't shut up about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winky Cat Face Emoji

**Author's Note:**

> yakulev week: day 2 - epistolary

\- April -

 

_Yaku: Oh my god_

_Yaku: What the hell is with this year’s first years_

**Kuroo: ???**

**Kuroo: i thought they were cute lol ^-w-^**

_Yaku: NO_

_Yaku: Why so much energy. Why. We were never like that._

**Kuroo: yes we were**

**Kuroo: i mean u werent but ur dead inside so**

**Kuroo: u dont even like the lil libero??**

_Yaku: Ok he seems alright_

_Yaku: But the two HYPERACTIVE TITANS..._

_Yaku: Also they’re already bonding I need to protect Shibayama from them_

**Kuroo: or what he’ll grow taller??? lmao**

**Kuroo: also haiba seems to rly like you**

**Kuroo: you shouldnt be so mean 2 ur precious kouhai**

_Yaku: HE CALLED ME SHORT KUROO_

_Yaku: HE ASKED IF I WAS A FIRST YEAR_

_Yaku: AND SUGGESTED I WAS TOO SHORT TO PLAY VOLLEYBALL_

_Yaku: UNFORGIVEABLE_

_Yaku: I WILL NEVER LIKE HIM_

_Yaku: HE IS NOT MY PRECIOUS KOUHAI, HE’S A MENACE_

**Kuroo: ok whatever u say~~ ;3c**

_Yaku: Don’t you winky cat face at me you sonofabitch_

 

* * *

 

 

\- May -

 

_Yaku: Ugh do we have to go to practice tomorrow_

_Yaku: I’m tired_

**Kuroo: u sound like kenma**

_Yaku: Kenma is wise_

_Yaku: We should listen to him more_

**Kuroo: orrrrr u could go to bed**

**Kuroo: crazy idea i know**

**Kuroo: its only 1am after all**

_Yaku: Ha ha you’re hilarious_

_Yaku: Hey BTW do you know Lev’s cell number?_

**Kuroo: yea why**

_Yaku: Needed to ask him something_

**Kuroo: ...since when do u call him ‘lev’**

_Yaku: ...I’ve always called him Lev_

**Kuroo: nooo u haven’t....... u call him ‘haiba’......**

**Kuroo: does this have 2 do with the thing where you bought him juice at lunch**

_Yaku: WHAT_

_Yaku: I DID NOT_

_Yaku: WHO TOLD YOU THAT_

**Kuroo: lev was bragging abt it, inu confirmed**

**Kuroo: ... >:3c**

**Kuroo: ohohoho?**

_Yaku: Don’t_

**Kuroo: ohohohohohohohohoho??????**

_Yaku: D o n ‘ t_

**Kuroo: u should just ask him for his # tomorrow**

_Yaku: Orrr you could just give it to me_

**Kuroo: why?? planning on texting him tonite?? >:3c**

_Yaku: ...Yeah you know what nvm I’ll just ask him tomorrow, it’s getting late, I should sleep_

**Kuroo: asking shibs is cheating**

_Yaku: GOOD NIGHT KUROO_

 

* * *

 

 

\- June -

 

**Kuroo: hey r u ok to stay afterschool tomorrow w lev?? he rly sucks still**

**Kuroo: want him 2 b better b4 training camp yaknow**

_Yaku: No shit, he’s awful_

_Yaku: Yeah ok sure_

_Yaku: Can I throw volleyballs at him if he fucks up_

**Kuroo: if u think that’s wise**

**Kuroo: to bully ur precious kouhai who is trying his best to impress his sempai**

_Yaku: ...He’s not my precious kouhai_

**Kuroo: ;3c**

**Kuroo: r u sure tho**

_Yaku: KUROO I STG_

_Yaku: I’LL FIGHT YOU_

**Kuroo: lmaoooo**

_Yaku: Remind me to never tell you anything ever again_

**Kuroo: u should treat him 2 ice cream**

**Kuroo: so ur kouhai will notice u**

_Yaku: KUROO_

**Kuroo: lmao ok ok i’ll stop**

_Yaku: I know your secrets too you know_

_Yaku: I can fight back_

**Kuroo: uh huh like what**

_Yaku: So Bokuto is coming to training camp huh? :)_

**Kuroo: ......................ur mean**

_Yaku: Yep_

_Yaku: Remember that_

 

* * *

 

 

\- September -

 

_Yaku: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuughhhhhhhh_

_Yaku: Kuroo_

_Yaku: Why_

_Yaku: Is he_

_Yaku: So hot_

_Yaku: Unfair_

_Yaku: How am I supposed to function_

**Kuroo: ask him out?**

_Yaku: NooooOOOOOoooooooo_

**Kuroo: then stfu ^-_-^**

_Yaku: ...You know, your cat emojis aren’t cute_

_Yaku: They’re just weird_

**Kuroo: don’t take out ur angst on me and my emojis**

_Yaku: Sorry_

**Kuroo: srsly tho i’m pre sure lev thinks ur the sun n stars so like go for it**

_Yaku: Noooooo I’m just his sempai_

_Yaku: Pretty sure he has a crush on Inuoka_

_Yaku: Or maybe Yuuki_

**Kuroo: mmm im pre sure inu and shibs are dating each other**

_Yaku: WHAT_

**Kuroo: yeah lol**

**Kuroo: saw them making out in the clubroom yesterday**

_Yaku: W H A T_

**Kuroo: u didnt hear it from me tho ok**

_Yaku: W_

_Yaku: H_

_Yaku: A_

_Yaku: T_

**Kuroo: calm down omg**

_Yaku: So_

_Yaku: But_

_Yaku: What_

**Kuroo: so lev who is their bff probs doesnt have a crush on either of them**

**Kuroo: bc he probs knows theyre a thing**

**Kuroo: so u can ask him out**

_Yaku: ...But I’m still the creepy sempai though..._

**Kuroo: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 

* * *

 

 

\- December -

 

_Yaku: KUROO_

_Yaku: KUROO_

_Yaku: KUROO_

**Kuroo: omfg what**

_Yaku: DID LEV INVITE YOU TO GO OUT ON CHRISTMAS DAY_

_Yaku: IS THIS A CLUB THING_

**Kuroo: no?????**

**Kuroo: omg**

**Kuroo: did he invite you out?????**

_Yaku: YEAH..._

**Kuroo: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Yaku: I shouldn’t read too deeply into this right_

_Yaku: Maybe in Russia Christmas is different_

**Kuroo: he’s born and raised japanese tho**

**Kuroo: this is definitely A Thing yaku**

_Yaku: OH GOD_

_Yaku: OH GOD_

_Yaku: WHAT SHOULD I WEAR_

**Kuroo: lol idek i’m sure lev will have heart eyes even if u show up naked**

**Kuroo: .........actually**

_Yaku: No._

**Kuroo: aww cmon lol**

_Yaku: 1) It’s December_

_Yaku: 2) NO_

**Kuroo: what r u guys doing anyways**

_Yaku: He said “dinner and a movie”_

**Kuroo: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Yaku: BUT THAT COULD BE A FRIENDLY DINNER AND A MOVIE_

**Kuroo: ok w/e just make sure u bring condoms lmao**

_Yaku: OKAY EVEN IF THIS IS A DATE_

_Yaku: (which it’s not)_

_Yaku: IT’S THE FIRST DATE_

_Yaku: WHAT KIND OF LOOSE MORALS DO YOU THINK I HAVE_

**Kuroo: um**

**Kuroo: actually**

**Kuroo: if i recall correctly**

_Yaku: Shut up_

**Kuroo: i mean technically u dont rly need condoms for a handjob but**

_Yaku: LOGGING OFF NOW BYE_

...

**Kuroo: soooooooo how’d it gooooooo**

_Yaku: Um_

_Yaku: I did bring condoms_

**Kuroo: ???!!!?**

_Yaku: And we didn’t need them_

**Kuroo: aw**

_Yaku: But_

_Yaku: Like you said... you don’t need them for... that_

**Kuroo: ........!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kuroo: AWWWWWW THATS SO SWEEEEET**

_Yaku: We’re going out again next week_

**Kuroo: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

_Yaku: Shut up_

**Kuroo: that’s so cute awwww xmas day handjob!!!**

_Yaku: Oh my god_

**Kuroo: jingle balls lmaooo**

_Yaku: OH MY GOD KUROO STOP_

_Yaku: I’m never telling you anything ever again ever_

**Kuroo: lol ok w/e u say**

 

* * *

 

 

\- January -

 

_Yaku: Hey!_

Lev: Hi~! <3 How are you, Yaku-san? :3

_Yaku: You don’t have to call me Yaku-san..._

Lev: ...Morisuke??

_Yaku: w4syrd_

Lev: ...????

_~~Yaku~~ _ **Kuroo: hey this is kuroo i was over at yakus house um he’s on the floor rn i think u killed him**

Lev: OH NO

~~_Yaku_ ~~ **Kuroo: maybe just call him yaku lmao ‘morisuke’ is too much for his poor lil gay heart**

Lev: Okay, I’m sorry!!! Is he okay??

~~_Yaku_ ~~ **Kuroo: yea yea. oh btw congrats on xmas day hj lmao**

Lev: .........Ummmmmmmmmmmm

_Yaku: HI hello sorry I’m back this is Yaku_

_Yaku: Kuroo has been murdered don’t worry_

Lev: So he knows about Christmas Day, huh?

_Yaku: Yeaaaah. Sorry. I told him._

Lev: That’s okay

Lev: I mean, I told Inu and Shibs sooooooooooo

_Yaku: ..._

Lev: So. We’re even! :D

Lev: We don’t have to tell them about today tho...

_Yaku: ...Today???_

Lev: My family’s out of the house... wanna come over? ;)

_Yaku: BE THERE IN 5 BYE_


End file.
